El infortunio sigue su marcha
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: No importaba si esa pecosa tuviera nuevas amistades o aprendiera nuevas experiencias, como siempre la maldad ajena sonreía a sus espaldas más cuando aquella pelirroja estaba dentro de ella Historia relacionada con "Una amiga idol"
1. Chapter 1

Era un tranquilo día de vacaciones de verano o el fín escolar de Estados Unidos, ese periodo dura tres meses comprendiendo desde junio hasta agosto dando como comienzo de clases a mediados de este mes o septiembre. Dos figuras estaban descansando en lo que podría ser un hermoso lugar de una pradera con mucho pasto verde y un enorme árbol de testigo.

Una de ellas era una pelinegra pequeña de coletas y ojitos carmines la cual estaba cruzada de brazos aunque admiraba calladamente el lugar enorme y verde mientras a la lejanía estaba una iglesia y unos niños jugando lo que le causaba algo de conmoción, la última persona era una rubia de cabello frondoso de dos coletas, pecosa en la zona de la nariz y ojos verdes y un poco alta que la anterior.

Eran Yazawa Nico, school idol y miembro de Muse junto con Candy White Ardley, una estadounidense con la cual se forjó una amistad desde hace menos de un mes. Las dos chicas estaban en la colina de Pony, por un lado la loli japonesa estaba con sus amigas, el grupo school idol Muse en una gira por Estados Unidos mientras que la pecosa disfrutaba de sus vacaciones aunque como siempre visitaba su lugar de infancia cerca del lago Michigan. Ambas chicas estaban de pie observando el enorme y verde ambiente de las montañas, las demás musas estarían en una hacienda propiedad de los Nishikino en Estados Unidos.

Mientras tanto Candy estiraba los brazos ya que finalmente era un merecido descanso como un buen intento de pasar un rato de caridad sea en su viejo lugar, esa colina y quizás pasar el rato escalando ese enorme árbol mientras Nico aunque quería disfrutar de la vida no quería hacerlo si no fuera porque cierta peliazul fuera exigente ya que un próximo concierto estaba en marcha.

La rubia sin tomar mejor importancia estaba estirándose los brazos luego de haber escalado ese árbol gigante y frondoso, miró fijamente al sol y las nubes, sintiendo en su nariz el aire puro del campo

-Al fin…-Suspiró largamente- Después de tanto trabajo llegó la hora de un merecido descanso aquí, ¿No es así, Nico-chan?

-Para mí es una pérdida de tiempo- Decía Nico la cual estaba cruzada de brazos mientras hacía un bufido de enojo, si no fuera la pasaría genial con su nueva amiga

-¿Lo dices por Eli-san?

-En realidad es por Umi, en estos momentos debería aprovechar el tiempo y ensayar para el concierto

-¿Y hacer tus cositas con Maki-chan?- La pecosa lo dijo con una mirada algo burlona mientras hacía que la pequeña idol algo avergonzada gruñera un poco de enojo y con una vena de enojo aunque la ojiverde le colocó su mano sobre su cabeza con tal animarla, Nico en nada se calmó ante la amable sonrisa de la americana.

-Vamos Nico-chan, recuerda lo que dijo Nozomi, cuando el momento de relajación llegue lo necesario es descansar y hasta Eli estuvo de acuerdo con ella- Echó una mirada a esa vieja iglesia- Así que aprovechemos el tiempo y tomemos un merecido descanso, mira hasta tenemos un hermoso paisaje alrededor

La loli no le tocó más que aceptar las palabras de su amiga pecosa

-Tú ganas Candy-chan, tal vez tengas razón, de nada me servirá si me esfuerzo más- Echó una mirada hacia el verde paisaje detenidamente- Solo por esta vez aceptaré tener un descanso del entrenamiento

-Así se habla Nico-chan- Puso una mano sobre la espalda de su amiga nipona- Sé que estar con tus amigas como en ser eso de las idols puede ser divertido y lo es, pero el descanso lo es aún mejor

-Si tú lo dices- Sonrió pequeñamente mientras ambas se acostaron sobre el pasto aunque Nico se sentó mientras Candy se acostó dejando que el viento despejara sus dudas y tristezas con la brisa veraniega mientras de pronto una sombra hacía de presencia y una mirada de ojos dorados se enfundaba sobre ella y otros ojos morados echaban una mirada fija sobre Nico como en Candy, sobretodo en la pecosa que descansaba como no hubiera un mañana.

-Nico, ¿Acaso crees que tienes derecho a tomar vacaciones?- Las dos chicas al ver que la persona que estaba al frente suyo era una peliazul de mirada seria y ojos dorados, la que estaba cerca de ella era una pelirroja corta de ojos morados que estaba jalando su mechón de cabello, eran…

-¡Ah, Úrsula!- Exclamó Candy haciendo que la peliazul tuviera que fruncir un poco el ceño

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que me llamo Umi?- Reclamó la arquera mientras que la pobre Candy bajó la mirada mientras decía un "Lo siento"

-Umi, Maki-chan ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Nico con los pelos de punta sobre todo por la presencia de la pianista pelirroja

-Eli nos dijo que ustedes se fueron a hacer sus tonterías, Nico tú deberías estar ensayando para el concierto de la próxima semana

-Vamos Umi, no seas tan severa con Nico-chan- Decía Candy tratando de estar en su defensa aunque Nico no quería dar algo de palabra ya que era inevitable en tratar de llegar con un acuerdo con la peliazul- Un pequeño descanso no le hará daño

La pecosa le hizo una mirada algo tierna a la samurái la cual no veía con buenos ojos aquello del descanso, una lástima que no estaba Kotori para impedirlo y aparte no era nada del punzante Onegai que la peligris le hacía

-¿Por qué no descansas con nosotras? Te sentará muy bien y tal vez dejarás de ser tan gruñona

La loli se tapó la boca intentando no reírse mientras Maki en un intento de apaciguar como en tratar de llevar el asunto salió en representación de Umi

-Candy-san, si fuera tú no pudiera ser tan imprudente

-Lo dices como si lo que hacemos las fuera quedar en ridículo- Las dos chicas quedaron mudas sobretodo Maki ante la certera respuesta de Candy que por cierto se mostraba tranquila y quizás relajada mientras la pelirroja sentía una pequeña molestia desde que apareció la americana en medio de ambas aparte de los comentarios de Eliza… Quién diría que esa arpía la incluyera en su cizaña de influencias y mal amigos

Candy por alguna extraña razón le parecía conocida esa mirada, era como cuando la vieja abuela Elroy estaba siendo exigente mientras Nico decidió pararse ya que conocía ese gesto más que nadie y en un intento de mediar las cosas no tuvo otra opción

-Bueno me iré a ensayar

-Supongo que Nico-chan tiene razón – Se paró Candy mientras inclinaba la cabeza al modo japonés hacia las dos kouhais- Pueden quedarse tranquilas mientras Nico-chan estará con ustedes ahora mismo

-No seas tonta, Candy-chan- Decía Nico con una pequeña sonrisa de reojo viendo que desde que se conocieron a esa rubia tonta le costaba aprenderse algunas costumbres niponas aunque se exageraba como aquella vez que visitó la mansión Leagan donde la pobre rubia se quitó el calzado debido a cierta costumbre habitual en la nación del sol naciente.

En menos de nada apareció un muchacho castaño que lanzó lo que parecía ser unos guantes de boxeo rojos, la pecosa sonrió en menos de nada cuando era su amigo de infancia

-Hey, Candy… Señoritas- Se bajó el sombrero presentándose ante las dos chicas- Me presento, Tom Stevenson

-Mucho gusto Sonoda Umi

-Nishikino Maki, encantada

El castaño saludó aceptando el apretón de manos de la peliazul pero ignoró el de la pelirroja por ciertas razones, luego lo hizo con Nico la cual se sonrojó un poco ante la apariencia del muchacho el cual era un castaño pelicorto con ojos carmín vino, era uno de los hijos de una familia ganadera, los Stevenson

-Hola Candy, ¿Te acuerdas de las clases de Kickboxing que tomamos con Anthony y los demás?- No era un secreto que el vaquero desde que conoció a Anthony no las tuvo muy bonito que digamos pero terminaron siendo amigos hasta tuvo que enseñarle al joven muchacho unas clases de boxeo que aprendió de su padre aunque para el vaquero le costaba entender acerca de los MMA

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas amigo?

-¿Puedes enseñarme como es eso del golpe de cobra?

-¿Golpe de cobra?

-Ya sabes, ese truco que me enseño Anthony, ese golpe de codo del otro día

-Ah, ya…- En eso Candy que también tomaba clases de defensa personal le enseñó mientras enfocaba un golpe lento con el codo derecho y una demostración lo que impresionó a Umi, Maki estaba algo molesta mientras Nico quedaba boquiabierta ante la demostración de la pecosa a lo cual decidió dar al olvido lo de los ensayos y pedir que fuera el sparring sea de ella o de Eli, e incluso Rin recientemente tomaba clases de boxeo.

Candy aceptó con la condición de que si ganara el sparring se le concediera el permiso de descansar sea a Nico como las demás, la samurái aceptó el acuerdo dejando a dos días lo que la invitación fuera en la propiedad de los Nishikino en esa zona de Michigan, aunque la pelirroja tenía un plan y que mejor que encarar a la pecosa en un round… No quería perder su territorio.

(…)

El gimnasio de los Nishikino era algo rustico como moderno, había un ring en el centro mientras sacos de gran calidad como implementos de estos veían la luz y hechas de los mejores materiales y tamaños hasta había cuadros de boxeadores y luchadores famosos, muñceos de prueba, pesas, maquinas y hasta kits de entrenamiento. Tom quedaba impresionado lo mismo que las musas al ver el enorme lugar de entrenamiento sobretodo Eli como Umi

-Cada vez que veo un gimnasio siempre lo comparo con el dojo de mi familia- Decía Umi que miraba asombrada el ring como los implementos de lujo del gimnasio- Me pregunto si ese tipo de deportes necesitan esos lugares tan modernos y caros

-Creo que viendo todo eso me hace pensar que esos deportes de contacto son modestos- Decía Candy que probaba dando golpecitos a uno de los grandes sacos con sus guantes

-Quizás pero hace que pierdan la esencia original- Decía Eli mientras probaba una maquina caminadora

-Si se pierden como tal, ¿Entonces esos deportes seguirán existiendo?

-No lo sé con exactitud, Umi

-Chicas, por mi parte se equivocan-nya- Decía Rin la cual saltaba como si no hubiera un mañana mientras saltaba la cuerda por unos segundos- El gimnasio de Maki-chan es una maravilla, es un lugar de lujo

-Le doy mi palabra a Rin- Decía Candy que probaba usar su experiencia en el kickboxing contra un saco grande mientras Maki estaba a la distancia en las cuerdas mientras comentaba con Eliza ya que Neal estaba de sparring con uno de los peones del predio

-El boxeo como las artes marciales seguirán teniendo la esencia como tal, es como dice el señor Stevenson, entre más hombres habrán peleas y entre más peleas habrá boxeo

En menos de nada salió al ring el noble Anthony mostrando su moderado y moldeado cuerpo, el joven usaba un protector en su cabeza como en sus piernas y usaba una pantaloneta roja con una palabra escrita en thai, en menos de nada todo quedó en silencio cuando el joven rubio acompañado de Stear como su segundo, se subió al ring mientras al frente suyo estaba Neal.

El joven rubio alzó las manos a modo de saludo e hizo una sombra de boxeo mientras Neal decidió irse del lugar para ser valorado por Maki, Eli se ofreció como su sparring mientras el inventor le daba los equipos de protección y le explicaba brevemente el uso, Archie era el referee durante el entrenamiento.

-Oigan, Anthony va a entrenar- Decía Honoka mientras la comitiva de chicas la seguía para ver la pelea, aunque no era del todo eso. Las personas estaban alrededor del ring viendo como el joven rubio se batía con la rusa, no faltaba la típica costumbre de Honoka de comer pan o de Nico tomando un jugo de cajita, hasta Clin estaba comiendo una onigiri de Hanayo. Candy como siempre gritaba porras como arengas hacia el joven ojiazul

-Vaya, ese chico se mueve muy rápido- Decía Hanayo que veía con detenimiento los movimientos

-A veces las peleas de ese tipo de deportes, hasta las que dan en la tele suelen ser lentas como aburridas- Decía Tom que observaba a su viejo amigo- Es increíble, parece ser un verdadero kickboxer, el chico tiene mucho poder

-Increíble, aunque pienso que es mentira pero…- Decía Umi la cual se entretenía viendo el combate de los dos rubios el cual culminó de manera bastante controversial cuando Anthony de manera sutil puso su puño derecho sobre el pecho izquierdo de la rusa la cual quedó con cara de WTF ya que por alguna razón le recordaba a cierta técnica

-Washi Washi

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?- Exclamó Eli estando completamente avergonzada

-Jeje, un pajarito me lo dijo- Dijo algo juguetón el ojiazul

-Maldita Nozomi, algún día la mataré- Echó una mirada a cierta pelimorada rellena aunque le dedicó una sonrisa, ambos rubios se rieron divertidos y se dieron un bro fist dando fin a la pelea, el siguiente sparring del rubio era un hombre de piel negra y de unos 1,80 y castaño, probablemente un tailandés.

Anthony no dudó en encestarle varios puñetazos sobre el rostro y culminando con una patada sobre el cuello de su oponente dejándolo en K.O, luego siguió otro luchador pero el resultado fue un rodillazo en su rostro, el tercer oponente de una patada voladora y el último de un derechazo.

La gente aplaudió al joven que marchaba calmado y con paso digno hasta la rubia de cabello frondoso la cual le extendía una botella de agua y una toalla, el joven agradeció el gesto de Candy no sin antes acariciarle el cabello ya que ahora su turno de ser la sparring de Umi, la peliazul tampoco no dudó en subirse al ring mientras todo el mundo se agolpaba para ver a la americana y la japonesa batirse con todo

Umi usaba su uniforme blanco de karate y unos guantes de box azules mientras Candy usaba una camiseta blanca y sudadera deportiva roja y sus guantes de box del mismo color. Ambas rivales se miraban con una sonrisa, Candy estaba calentando usando un jab derecho, una uppercut izquierda, un rodillazo y una patada ambas derechas mientras Umi veía con detenimiento a su oponente

-Supongo que al final es inevitable, ¿O me equivoco Umi-san?

-Sí, así es- Se amarraba muy bien el cinturón negro de su kimono- No hay nada mejor de pasar el tiempo que entrenar muy duro y más cuando es contigo, Candy-san

-Jejeje, tienes mucha razón- La pecosa se rió bajito mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sacaba la lengua- Después de todo ambas somos cabezas duras- Ambas chicas se posicionaron en ataque hasta que la campana sonara

-Así está mucho mejor- Nico y las demás musas estaban cerca de ring con tal de echar porras a las dos, los hermanos Leagan como Maki estaban al tanto de los movimientos sobretodo Maki al calcular a la pecosa

\- Como siempre todos aclaman a Candy- Decía Hanayo notando el apoyo como los chiflidos hacia la pecosa la cual alzaba las manos con tal de agradecer a la ovación, Nico veía de reojo a esa rubia, esa fama que tenía era tan similar a la de una idol por lo que causaba unos pequeños celos aunque por otro tenía un algo que la atraía hacia ella pero no estaba enamorada… ¿O quizás?

-Normal, aunque no la he visto pelear debo admitir que se ve muy guapa- Todas las musas como los tres amigos de Candy quedaron con una gota de sudor sobretodo Anthony que se reía poco, de hecho a veces Nico era muy buena onda a pesar de sus excentricidades y de buen corazón

-Pero no es tan guapa como Nico Nii

-¿Qué? ¿En serio Nicochi?- Preguntó Nozomi mientras algunas musas estaban riendo de manera bajita ante ese comentario a lo que la pequeña idol alegó

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienen envidia?

Maki mientras tanto iba a analizar los movimientos de la pecosa la cual se estaba preparando para el combate, planeaba algo o alguna justificación barata con tal de deshacerse de ella, por instrucciones de Eliza debían buscar una prueba falsa con tal de hacerla quedar mal.

En menos de nada ambas contrincantes se miraban fijamente, Umi sonreía de manera algo cómplice mientras se posicionaba en ataque

-Qué te parece esto, Candy-san… La primera que da un golpe en la cara, gana

La pecosa le pareció agradable la idea de la peliazul a lo cual sonrió y exclamó

-Buena idea, Umi-san pero no se debe hacer trampa… Si gano, le darás el descanso a las demás chicas, ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, acepto tus términos pero eso será si me das un golpe

Ambas se dieron un bro fist con ambas manos y en menos de nada la contienda empezó cuando Candy dio una patada alta izquierda bloqueada por la arquera y ahora usaron sus piernas derechas dando un golpe bloqueado entre ambas. Al parecer la tan famosa apuesta se resumiría en quién sucumbiría primero ante las incesantes patadas por parte de cada una.

Candy empleaba lo mejor posible con tal de intentar encestar un golpe sea al rostro o a la sien pero Umi bloqueaba cada intento o lo esquivaba, la rubia americana no se quedaba atrás mientras los demás daban sus barras entre ambas chicas. En menos de nada Candy comenzó a tener ventaja cuando emprendió una serie de puños contra la arquera la cual se cubría en forma de X sobre el rostro hasta que reanudaron los intentos de patadas hasta que la peliazul saltó para propinarle una patada karateca sobre la cara de la rubia la cual cayó sobre las cuerdas.

Finalmente ambas estaban frente a frente, Umi sonreía ya que Candy tampoco no peleaba nada mal

-Bajaste tu defensa, Candy-san pero te puedo dar un consejo para la próxima

-¿Cuál sería Umi-san?- Preguntó la rubia con algo de interés

-Hasta que al fin dices mi nombre- Sonrió divertida- Bien, te recomiendo que debes enfocar tus sentidos o la pasarás mal en un combate real

-Jeje, gracias Umi-san- Sonrió en forma de agradecimiento- En verdad me has dado buen consejo, así que ya pueden tener su ensayo- De pronto Nico se montó entre las cuerdas mientras con un agudo llamaba a la americana la cual fue mientras la loli le contaba algo al oído mientras Umi estaba extrañada hasta que de pronto Kotori se subió al ring vestida de un sostén tipo top negro y un short corto como ajustado que remarcaba su trasero haciendo que algunos de los asistentes silbaban o gritaban a manera de piropo, en menos de nada la pobre Umi quedó sin habla y quizás roja de la impresión.

Candy tomó la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle una finta de rodilla pero culminada con una simple de taekwondo la cual dejó en susto a la peliazul, la pecosa de manera gentil la levantó del suelo a lo cual nuevamente se disculpó

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Por qué lo hiciste!

-Por qué si eso fuera un combate real, Kotori-san sea la round girl y tú te quedarías de piedra al verla así

-¿Ahora usas el consejo que te di en mi contra?

-Vamos, no lo tomes a mal- La pecosa con su amable sonrisa calmó a su contrincante la cual se rió bajito a lo cual ya ambas se iban a bajar del ring pero de pronto los dos malvados hermanos y la tsundere irrumpieron en pleno ring sobretodo Neal que de manera extraña estaba comiendo unas papas aunque su mirada se enfocaba en cualquiera de las musas, Anthony y los demás chicos sabían que nada iba a salir cuando Neal y Eliza hacían acto de presencia, ¿Pero por qué Maki iba con ellos?

-Oye, Candy, ¿Por qué no nos muestras tu truco?- Preguntó Eliza mientras alzaba la ceja con malicia

-¿Cuál truco?

-No intentes hacerte la ignorante, Candy-san- Dijo Maki con algo de seriedad en un sentido algo diplomático aunque no apartaba su mirada sea de Nico y de Candy, sobretodo de la pecosa ya que le causaba algo de malestar

-Sabemos que tú nos engañaste con esas patadas que hiciste con Sonoda-san, yo como Maki-san sabemos que esa patada de hace rato no fue un golpe de suerte- Señaló Eliza haciendo que todas las musas restantes le hicieran una mirada fulminante

-Usaste trampa, Candy-san- La mencionada alzó la ceja mientras la pelirroja mantenía esa mirada seria- Usaste la rodilla y eso querida está prohibido


	2. Chapter 2

-Oye, Candy, ¿Por qué no nos muestras tu truco?- Preguntó Eliza mientras alzaba la ceja con malicia

-¿Cuál truco?

-No intentes hacerte la ignorante, Candy-san- Dijo Maki con algo de seriedad en un sentido algo diplomático aunque no apartaba su mirada sea de Nico y de Candy, sobretodo de la pecosa ya que le causaba algo de malestar

-Sabemos que tú nos engañaste con esas patadas que hiciste con Sonoda-san, yo como Maki-san sabemos que esa patada de hace rato no fue un golpe de suerte- Señaló Eliza haciendo que todas las musas restantes le hicieran una mirada fulminante

-Usaste trampa, Candy-san- La mencionada alzó la ceja mientras la pelirroja mantenía esa mirada seria- Usaste la rodilla y eso querida está prohibido

-¿Seguridad? Alguien llame a seguridad- Llamó a Eliza mientras un hombre peliplata, piel morena y musculoso con camiseta negra de seguridad vino en compañía de sus hombres

-Aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasa Leagan-sama?- Preguntó el hombre el cual por su estatura tenía un porte terrible por su gran estatura de casi dos metros

-Disculpe señor Watsuki, ocurre que hay una extraña en el gimnasio- Echó una mirada de reojo hacia Candy la cual estaba de piedra ante aquello y más por la figura del hombre- Por favor, sacála de aquí, está distrayendo la atención de los que participan en este lugar

-Eliza, Maki, por favor no traten a Candy de esa manera- Salió Anthony en defensa de la rubia y junto con Umi la cual trataba con su más férrea mirada la actitud de su kouhai- Ella es la hija adoptiva de los Ardley por lo tanto no tienes el derecho de echarla de aquí

-Anthony-san, agradezco tu intervención pero no es asunto tuyo- Dijo de manera fría la pelirroja mientras Nico estaba extrañada como temerosa, su kouhai estaba lo bastante dura con la americana por motivos tontos, en ese entonces salió Umi

-¿Por qué motivo dices que Candy usó trampa?

-De hecho vine a estudiar en cómo y en que estilo marcial usa la señorita White, tú me entiendes Umi…

Mientras eso pasaba Neal a modo de gatillo lanzó una papa con el pulgar atinando al cabello de Candy mientras ésta ignoraba aquello, para el castaño era un deleite intentar burlarse de todo que se relacionaba con la rubia pecosa, luego siguió con Honoka y Nico, en menos de nada Nozomi lo vio en fijo, no era tan tonta para caer en un truco barato pero para el mayor de los Leagan no era de tanta importancia ser descubierto, lanzó otra fritura apuntando al prominente busto de ésta.

La pelimorada pasó por alto aquello, en el pasado tuvo burlas peores que eso a lo que Neal de manera arrogante ve a Clin el cual gateaba sobre el ring y dejó el paquete, el pequeño animalito decidió tomar el paquete y comer las frituras.

Mientras tanto ahora Maki miraba con detenimiento a Candy la cual no le tocó de otra que pararse ante la pelirroja pero sentía que algo bueno no iba a salir de esto

-Me parece muy interesante tu entrenamiento y tu condición física, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Doce…- Verídicamente los tenía pero por su apariencia y condición física ganada desde la infancia, pues uno pensaría que fuera una adolescente o más mayor, de hecho a su edad superaba los 1,55 de estatura y ya empezaba a desarrollarse

-¿Doce años? Parece que tuvieras nuestra edad- Sonrió de manera algo tenue, una muy buena actuación como anfitriona por cierto mientras se asombraba por la edad de la pecosa- Señorita Candy, ¿Puede mostrarnos su versión de los hechos en un sparring hacia Umi o algunas de mis compañeras? Excepto a Yazawa Nico

Miró a la loli pelinegra la cual estaba con una cara férrea quizás ante ella como a los hermanos Leagan

-Ella por su apariencia no tiene las cualidades físicas para pelear

La rubia estaba con mirada seria, no era una proposición honesta… Había una intención como un propósito muy oscuro en ello, Maki argumentaba las reglas principales del Kickboxing japonés argumentando que la rubia rompió una regla que especifica que no se debe usar la rodilla pero Umi argumentó que estaban peleando de acuerdo a las reglas del kickboxing occidental, bueno, UFC para los expertos o no del tema

En menos de nada salió Stear con tal de encarar a la millonaria japonesa, aunque su enojo era hacia los hermanos Leagan los cuales veían con algo de entretenimiento aquel pleito entre ambas chicas y más cuando Nico era el medio de aquello

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que Candy rompió las reglas? No te beneficia decir acerca de cómo debe pelear o que técnicas aplica Candy en el ring, lo siento Nishikino-san pero tienes que dedicarte a otra cosa

-Si quieres nos iremos del gimnasio ahora mismo- Intervino Archie- No queremos causar más problemas de los que ya tenemos

-¿Esparcir mentiras? Stear-san, Archie-san… Yo no vine a hacer tal cosa

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Maki-chan?- Nico encaró a la pelirroja, no entendía como alguien tan talentosa y hermosa como era la pianista pudiera coger un odio o una molestia hacia la pecosa la cual estaba sin habla, en eso salió Eliza salió con su altivez y arrogancia, como si su palabra fuera la ley

-Candy, obedece a Maki-san, debes que bajarte del ring

-Aparte todos estábamos entrenando como era debido- Ahora intervino Neal- Ya, bájate del ring

-De acuerdo, me iré del gimnasio ahora mismo- Suspiró resignada la pecosa, era preferible que ella no pudiera gozar un rato más pero era inevitable, aunque tuviese buenas amistades siempre el infortunio le sonreía a sus espaldas, en eso la siguieron sus tres leales amigos junto con Tom y su padre

Ahora eran las musas que se llevaban a Clin ya que el coatí solía comer pan u onigiri, Eli y Umi como Nico se quedaron frenteando a Maki y a los dos hermanos, Nico se bajó primero aunque prefería estar sola o ensayar por cuenta propia. Las dos sempais seguían encarando a su amiga pelirroja, Umi se fue pero dejó a cargo del ensayo a Eli.

-Por mi parte iré a la mansión Ardley o al hogar de Pony, de hecho me causó un gran interés en intentar pelear contra ella y aparte siento deseos de experimentar el poder de esa chica, quizás no tenga madera de ser una school idol pero tiene algo que la hace especial, te guste o no… Buenos días, Maki

-Digas lo que digas, Candy mostró gran compostura hasta yo diría que fue honorable en esa pelea, recalco que nunca cometió falta pero como este es tu gimnasio acato todo lo que dices- Miró a los dos hermanos- Bien por ti, escoge con quién entrenas y con ensayas, ninguna de nosotras no irá a este lugar ni para ensayar… Debes sentirte satisfecha de que sólo estaremos un mes aquí, puedes estar con Nico como gustes pero no intentes limitarla de nada, ni mucho menos de que Candy sea nuestra amiga

Tanto los tres personajes como los peones reanudaron las funciones del gimnasio púgil aunque para los hermanos era otro día de tranquilidad sin Candy, Maki mientras tanto trataría de recalcar a Nico que nunca debería entablar alguna conversación con Candy o alguno de sus allegados, no iba a permitir que la rubia se entrometiese en su relación como en su vida o de las demás, pero era evidente que las demás darían su amistad y aprecio a la ojiverde… Toramaru como la bautizaron debido tanto a su apariencia como a su actitud… Típico de Honoka, aceptando al primer idiota que se encuentran

(…)

Días después…

Umi y Candy estaban tumbadas en el suelo de la gran pradera cercana al Hogar de Pony, sobretodo Candy que luchaba con todo contra Umi, dando con todo contra todo, dando a entender que el entrenamiento como en enfrentarse como dos oponentes era más interesante que estar en un estúpido gimnasio de lujo, el combate como era obvio terminó en un empate.

Mientras tanto las otras seis musas veían con entusiasmo e interés el esfuerzo de ambas chicas sobretodo Hanayo que veía detenidamente los movimientos de ambas chicas, aparte de estudiar sobre idols la chica del arroz rara vez investigaba un poco sobre deportes

-Vaya, no puedo que Candy-san también entrenara algo de Karate y Taekwondo, increíble… ¿Acaso ella será autodidacta?

-En verdad ambas están locas, pero no niego que es interesante verlas así sobre todo a Umi-chan- Honoka bajó la mirada recordando lo del gimnasio- No entiendo como son así con Candy-chan, no es esa clase de persona, ella es muy buena onda y cool

En menos de nada Nozomi que era la referee detiene la pelea, otro round en empate para ambas chicas, la americana infló las mejillas en señal de estar inconforme con esa intervención mientras Umi suspiró con resignación

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué detienes la pelea?- Bufó la pecosa- Así que por favor no estorbes

La pelimorada sonrió de manera gentil mientras Umi se apartó del lugar corriendo por su vida ya que era sabido que Nozomi a pesar de no haber profesado deporte de contacto o un arte marcial sabía exactamente donde dar con su contrincante, no era menester de un golpe o una técnica, sólo un intento y listo.

Candy en menos de nada hacía una cara de WTF al ver que la temible pelimorada abría sus manos a modo de querer agarrar algo y en dirección a sus pechos, luego un grito desgarrador de dolor se escuchó por todo el paisaje y una Candy estaba bocarriba y bastante adolorida mientras que de pronto La hermana María estaba al frente de todas las chicas de hecho exigía por qué se andaban haciendo esas cosas violentas afuera del orfanatorio.

Aunque Candy era una chica adoptada siempre contaba no solo con el amor y el apoyo de las dos mujeres que la criaron sino que también sus reprimendas y sermones de campeonato

-Candy, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a ese tipo de lugares para un simple entrenamiento?- Al menos no era la loca idea de escalar arboles a lo bestia- Y ustedes, se suponen que debían ser sus amigas, saben que en ese tipo de deportes se exige más que dar muchos golpes

Algunas chicas bajaban sus miradas pero no era suficiente, el mirar el suelo para evadir a medias su supuesta irresponsabilidad, al menos fue Umi quién dio la cara

-Lo sentimos hermana María, fui yo la que exigí primero a las chicas que ensayaran pero cuando Candy y Tom nos dijeron que practicaban boxeo entonces…

-¿Qué no estamos de vacaciones?- Preguntó Honoka haciendo que todas las cinco musas y la monja quedaran con una gota blanca en sus sienes, la propia arquera se dio un facepalm y Candy estaba con un puchero de tristeza junto a sus glúteos rojos y calientes (Es así como castigaban a los niños maljuiciados, lástima que ahora eso se perdió)

-Si no puedo entrenar lo bastante mi cuerpo, todo será inútil- Decía Candy tratando de argumentar sus gustos por los deportes y el ejercicio- Por eso tengo que tratar de pedirle al tío abuelo William para que me consiguiera un entrenador o por lo menos estar en la hacienda con Nico-chan y las demás

-Por eso le pedimos disculpas por lo acontecido pero no hay de que preocuparse- Puso una cara seria aunque tenue recordando los sucesos de hace unos días en aquella hacienda- El lugar no nos fue de nuestro agrado, preferimos estar más al aire libre

-Hermana María sé que se preocupa por Candy y los demás muchachos- Intervino la señorita Pony la cual estuvo atenta desde un hace rato- Pero no creo que esas niñas niponas no generen problemas hasta se han ganado el cariño tanto de los pobladores como de los niños

-Y aparte siempre salimos victoriosas al 100%- Argumentó Nozomi a lo cual la novicia más joven aceptó con una tenue sonrisa, las dos mujeres se fueron a su iglesia mientras Eli como Umi ordenaban a las demás cinco musas un buen descanso

-Muy bien, descansemos todo lo que podamos, no serviríamos de nada si estemos agotadas para el concierto- En eso Umi se sentó en el pasto mientras las demás decidieron ir a visitar al hogar como en ir al bosque a hacer alguna tontería (Honoka y Rin)

-Hasta que al fín lo entiendes, Umi-san- Decía Candy que sentía como el viento movía su cabello mientras las hojas verdes volaban, como siempre cada vez que pasaba un infortunio o un suceso bastante malo en su vida siempre se recurría a ese lugar para componerse y levantarse más fuerte como decidida, era como si ese suceso con Maki como otros anteriores nunca hubiesen existido.

Hasta Umi sintió algo similar

-Ahora te entiendo, Candy-san, como aquella que me contaste sobre este árbol- Echó una mirada al enorme roble- Cada vez que sientes algo turbio en tu corazón, lo escucha y sabe ayudarte

-Exacto, hasta es capaz de dar consejos, no es la primera que me pasan cosas como lo del gimnasio o que he tenido que soportarme el odio de ciertas personas como Maki-chan pero siempre encuentro la manera de levantarme y mírame…- Sonrió de manera infantil- Sigo estando bien y estoy alegre de contar con las personas que quiero hasta ustedes

-Cierto…

En eso sonó el móvil de la rubia pecosa la cual vio que era una conversación del Whatsapp a lo cual la joven en menos de nada sonrió

-Nico-chan…

Conversación

Nico Nii: Hola

Candy White: Hola

Nico Nii: ¿Cómo estás Candy-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Candy White: No te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien, ¿Tú que estás haciendo?

Nico Nii: Descansando en la hacienda pero al rato iré al Hogar o encontrarme con las chicas

Candy White: Te estás perdiendo de lo mejor, estoy con Umi-san… Creeme hasta le fascinó descansar cerca del árbol

Nico Nii: Obvio, la sensación es maravillosa y más cuando se escala esa cosa

Candy White: ¿Qué hay con Maki-chan?

Nico Nii: Hasta ahora me sigue costando creer su actitud contigo y en como esos dos cabrones la corrompieron hasta se junta con ellos, ¿Puedes creerlo? Por ahora no nos hablamos… Por cierto, muy buen sparring con Umi, y de Anthony ni se diga, esos tres gorilas no pudieron con él

Candy White: Hey, gracias pero solo quería que descansaran un poco

Nico Nii: Como siempre sabes sacarme una sonrisa… Ah una cosa más

Candy White: ¿Cuál?

Nico Nii: No importa lo que digan de ti, tú siempre serás mi amiga…

Candy White: Entonces… Gracias, Nico-chan, ahora me sacaste una sonrisa, sin duda eres la numero uno

Nico Nii: Soy la idol Nico Nii, obviamente puedo hacer que todo el mundo sonría para mí

En eso Candy se tomó una selfie mientras se acostaba sobre el césped y hasta se tomó una foto con la arquera, después Nico envió una foto donde hacía su frase insignia en su cuarto

Nico Nii: Recuerda eso Candy-chan, cuando se cumpla tu sueño yo cumpliré el mío… ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

Candy White: Por supuesto, nos veremos esta noche, nos vemos al rato

Después de terminar la conversación se topó con Rin la cual miraba con curiosidad el gran árbol, la pecosa entendía aquella mirada y ella nunca le daría un no a un reto

-Oye Rin-san, ¿Quieres correr hacía el árbol?

-Claro que sí-nya

Las dos chicas de miradas verdes decidieron prepararse a ir hacia el árbol y en menos de nada emprendieron carrera hacia el enorme roble mientras Umi hacía de juez aunque por insistencia de la chica gato la meta sería la cima del árbol, por obvias razones la pecosa ganó la contienda, Rin sorprendida decidió darle la mano a su amiga americana la cual aprovechó otro selfie para enviársela a Nico o a las demás musas, Anthony y sus demás amigos tampoco no se iban a dejar de lado.

Era evidente que tanto Hanayo como la hermana María y la señorita Pony regañarían a las dos por hacer ese tipo de locuras sobre todo hacia Candy pero era porque se preocupaban por el bien de ella como por el de la chica gato. Candy sin duda disfrutaba ese mes con sus amigas niponas sobre todo con Nico aunque lastimosamente no llegó del todo con una de las nueve chicas, y ahora esa pelirroja estaba en su lista negra de personas non gratas

Ella comúnmente lloraría pero cuando notaba que habían personas a su alrededor estaba dispuesta a vivir con todas sus fuerzas ni siquiera dejarse vencer por las adversidades, sólo esperaba que Maki reflexionara y quizás intentar las cosas pero era inevitable, por ahora debía dejar que la luz del verano brillara su corazón y pasar lo mejor con ocho singulares chicas, en especial cierta pequeña pelinegra de ojos carmín


End file.
